My Story Of Yugioh
by KillerWolfGirl
Summary: I hope you like it. I don't Yugioh. It is a random selection but interesting please read.


Hello and thanks for reading my story now so you'll know I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of the songs I use and in here wrote that goes to the real artist, I will try to make as little mistakes as possible, and my character's name is Shi which was given to her by her orgins which you'll have to read to find out. Shi has long black hair the goes down to her knees, she is about the height of Yami-yugi, skiny, has a nice tan, and crystal blue river eyes.

"Hey Yugi" said Shi and Tea. "Hi" replied Yugi "oh ya i almost forgot curse my bad memory hi Yami" Shi said embrassingly. Though only really her and Yugi could hear him * again the reason will be explained later* "hi Shi and you can tell Tea I said hi" said Yami in his only half-listening tone which Shi got alot. "Whats eating you today I know you always give me that tone but somehow its different today oh ya he says hi Tea!" Shi said kind of angry. "I just have alot on my mind." Yami said still only half-listening. "Oooof great now we're late and if I get detetion again I am blaming you guys!" Tea said as she grabbed them and started to run. *Later after school....* "Bye Tea see you later." Shi said *Yugi runs up* "Hi Shi are you doing anything tomorrow." he said nevorously "No not really why?" she replied. "Well Yami... has noticed by the last few duels that some people know more about his past than he does and..... I was thinking you could help you seem to know more about him than he does" he said shakingly. "Ohh well yea I can help but there is only so much I can tell him without consquence" she said. "Well he will be happy no matter what you say as long it anwsers some of his questions" Yugi proudly said *Yugi starts running off* "Hey does he know about this and where/when do we meet!" she yelled. " 10:00 am at Domino Station and no he doesn't!" he replied kind of yelling. Shi sighed _*well tomorrow is going to be interesting better get home*_

Next day........*Now for the date well not really but it will seem like it*. *_Hey theres Yugi*_ "ok Yami this is where you take over" Yugi says with a grin. "What...huh..YUGI this isn't a duel!........oh hello." Yami said. *Shi found it hard not to laugh but restrained herself* They went to a fast food place to get a quick lunch and talk a bit. As usual Yami just sat there looking at the window till.. " So what do you want to know; do remember there is only so much I can say." Shi finally said breaking the silence. * Yami quickly looked up* "Well first of off what was I in egypt?" He said a little worried. " You were a great ancient Pharaoh who had loyal servants but there were some who apposed you; you had six completely loyal servants that each held a millennium item including you; yours was the millennium puzzle. Next question." Shi said boringly. "Well that explains a few of my questions. Now do you know how I was trapped in the puzzle?'' Yami said now interested "Huff If my logic is correct you trapped yourself there so when the evil again arises you and your true partner can defeat it again." Shi said now noticing that Yami was becoming pleased. "So Yugi must be my true partner. Do you know when the evil will be back?" he said ready to jump out of his seat. *Shi gets and devillish smile* "It is already here." Shi said almost laughing * I feel I have to say this but she has never laughed well infront of Yami or Yugi and she is not evil just strange*. Yami gasped and then silenced after a few seconds he said " Thats all the questions I have for now.'' he said as if thinking and worried. "Thanks gods now lets go and have fun." she said Yami looked confused. "What you think we were just going to stay here?" Shi said happily and teasingly. " I guess knowing you I should have expected this" Yami said smirking now. "Yea you should have now lets pay and go" Shi said already paying.

They started traveling together through the town unknowingly growing closer and becoming better friends maybe one day more. Shi and Yami noticed a trading center and Shi grabbed Yami's arm dragging him till he started to go towards it too knowing he would like it. Both finding great cards to trade for to make their decks stronger *sorry again but her and Yugi/Yami are the same exact rank duelist with all they're duels ending in a draw*. "So what kind of cards did you get Yami?" Shi asked. "You will find out when we duel" Yami said now happy and teasingly smirking. "Ok then you have to wait till the duel too now let's get to a staduim!" Shi said already running. They got to the staduim and had a long duel trying to see if they had improved more than the other. But again another tie "you know I am getting fed up with ties" Shi said "Me too" said Yami. "Ok I am done with the town for now lets go to the beach for a bit" Shi said joyfully. "Sure sounds like fun after a duel" Yami said now smiling " I never noticed but you have a cute smile Yami" Shi said teasingly with Yami now blushing and rubbing the back of his head _Yugi: "See this wasn't bad and look she even gave you a compliment" he said teasing and laughing_ _Yami: "Not funny". _So they got to the beach and started to hang out then Shi jumped in the water after changing in to her bathing suit using her magic *NOw I will Tell you she is a wizard/water keeper/wind keeper*from sister who died*/fire keeper*from brother who went power mad*/ earth keeper*from uncle who she lived with till he passed away*/ and daughter of Anubis with all the powers of Anubis*unknown to friends* now it has been revealed and the reason her name is Shi because in Japanese it is Death* "Hey Yami why don't you come in the water feels great!" Shi shouted joyfully "I would but I don't have a bathing suit" said Yami happy now to be with her. " I can help with that" Shi said mischiefiously and with a snap of her fingers he was in a black bathing suit. Then he went in to the water and said " You said the water felt good... its freezing!" Yami said shivering ''It would have been warmer earlier" Shi said teasing. Soon they both got out and started to talk "I have noticed that from all the times I have met you never once have I seen you laugh" Shi said kind of in a plotting tone "No I really never had a reason to laugh" Yami said now frowning " Well now you do" Shi said and before Yami could react Shi started to tickle him. "hehehehehehehe hehehehehStoohihehehehppp ihhheheheh ehtttthahahahe hehahahehaheh ahtickleshahah" continues laughing " Thats the idea" Shi said teasing after a few minutes of tickling Shi stopped the relentless attack. "Haha *pant pant* why did you do that *pant*" asked Yami " Well I was curious if you were ticklish and it was a chance to cheer you up more" she replied in victory "Well now you know and I guess your right" Yami said now turning to look into her crystal blue river eyes now silent again. They start staring at each other and begin closing in finally kissing a sweet and tender kiss then quickly turning away and blushing after noticing what happened. After a few minutes of sitting there she said ''We better get home its getting late"*Shi lived with Tea after her uncle died and returned the favor by helping Tea's parents out when she could* "Yea we probably should" Yami said both them blushing a little *Tee-hee now I am going to be mean and cut it off here*


End file.
